Heizō
Heizo is Orion and Tyson's best friend and a close follower of the One-Eyed Elder. He is also the eldest of his siblings. One day, while he and his family were hunting in the mountains after the volcanic explosion in Ohu, they get ambushed by the Irish-Wolf hound-mix and his pack. In order to protect his family, Heizo's father ordered Heizo and his younger brother Taichi, to escape and escort their mother and their sister Hiroko, back to the One-Eyed Elder's pack, while he and his sons, Junpachi and Yoshinao, hold them off. Eventually, Heizo and Taichi watched in horror as their father and brothers get massacred by the evil dogs. As they make a brake for it, Yoshinao sends his two followers, Shiro and Yoji, to persue and kill them. The persute ends shortly after Taichi accidentally trips on his leg. Before Heizo and Taichi had to fight the two dogs, Orion appears out of nowhere and easily defeated the two rival dogs. Heizo and his brother were so amazed that they couldn't believe their eyes! Heizo knew that it would be too dangerous to leave Orion behind, so they decide take him with them to avoid Yoshinao's pack. They later meet up with Hiroko and their mother near a river and told them everything what happened. Since Yoshinao's pack was on their trail, Heizo's remainig family were forced to jump into the river, no matter how strong the current was. However, Hiroko was too scared to jump and has the rival dogs were closing in on her, Orion pushed her into the river, telling Heizo and his family that he will join them soon. After they arrived safely to their pack, Heizo and one of his friends went back to the river to search for any sign of Orion. They later find his body near the bank of the river. Orion regains consciousness and tells Heizo that he needs to find his family. Heizo and his friend manages to convince Orion to stay in their pack by offering him a chicken wing and he eats it in front of everyone. When Orion says that he killed Yoshinao and avenged Heizo's family, the Golden Husky didn't know what to say. He, along with the One-Eyed Elder and his pack, soon realizes that Orion is the son of Weed, the legendary leader of Ohu and they tried to make him stay in the pack in order to avoid the Kurohabaki Clan, an infamous army of Kai-kens who have taken over the Ohu mountains after the disaster that happened months ago. But Orion says he will be alright and leaves the pack. After he left, the One-Eyed Elder tells Heizo and his friend Tyson, to persue Orion in case any incident happens to him. Just as the old dog had predicted, Orion was attacked by the pit-bull terrier Ryo (GDWO) and his pack. Heizo knew at this rate, Orion would be killed and he jumps in front of Orion to shield Ryo's attack. In order to distact Ryo and his pack and to save Orion, he gores the pit-bull's right eye and runs away, while Tyson takes Orion to a safe place. After Heizo ran for several kilometers, Ryo's pack catches up with him and torchures him. Luckily, Izou, Shirozaru and Sasuke came to rescue him. In the end of the battle, Heizo manages to escape and returns to Tyson and Orion. He explains to Orion that since he put his life on the line to save him and his brother and avenged his family, it was time he put his life on the line to save his. Heizo also promises Orion that he and Tyson will help him find his family. During the Ginga Densetsu Weed Orion series, Heizo always sticks around Orion along with his friend, Tyson. He may not be the strongest fighter of the Ohu army, but he wouldn't hesitate to risk his life to protect Orion and his friends! Category:GDWO Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males